


A Romantic Reprieve of Sorts

by hariboo



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quiet the russian either had in mind, to be honest. Pack life though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Reprieve of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Advent gift fic.

"Okay, so I officially hate Russia," Jaime said, shivering, the wool coat already tight around her. They weren't even outside yet, but one of the kids had left the door to the dacha open. Her hands fumbled with her scarf. She twisted her lips as Jeremy reached up and took hold of one of the red wool's ends even as she half-heartedly batted his hands away. Half hearted, because damn hers were so cold, and he already was wrapping and tucking the edges of the scarf into the neck of her coat. He was already winning romance points and the fact he used the move to tug her face closer and pressed a slow kiss to her lips only earned him more points.

"You're the one that wanted to come," said Jeremy, cheek twitching just _the slightest_ bit. It might as well be a smirk and wink. It might as well be _I'm glad you came anyway_. Jaime rolled her eyes, smiling, and stepped into the small space between their bodies. It was freezing outside, but you wouldn't know it from anyone around her. Werewolves. It wasn't like they didn't feel the temperature changes but it didn't bother them as much as it would a regular old human like her.

Okay, maybe not so regular. Being a necromancer aside, Jaime thought she was a pretty successful business woman and television — though not so much anymore — personality.

She wound her arms around his neck. He was wearing about twenty layers less than she was so she pressed herself extra hard against his body.

"Well, if you want me to go I'm sure there's flight out. Clay would be happy to drive me," she grinned, and then inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. That had just been this side of coy and corny and what was it about Jeremy that brought out her fifteen year old with a crush, even after almost three years together.

His hands, the quick devils that they were, unbuttoned the small gold buttons of her coat and slipped through the twenty-five layers of clothes she was wearing. His index finger ran across the top of her wool tights. The tip dipped in and she could feel his nail against her skin as her ran his fingers back and forth.

Outside she could hear the twins shouts and Reese, or was it Noah's replying shout of chase.

The last few weeks had been hellish, quiet literally a couple times, and when Jeremy pulled her away into a small office the Cortez Cabal's office pressing her into the back of the door, his fingers pulling at her clothes in a way she'd never seen before and kissing her stomach, asking her to please come with them to Russia (as he didn't already know she already was) she'd known it meant something. Something more than just the wolf pressing to close to the surface and wanting to be with its mate, something more than just relief.

He was handing the pack to Elena after this vacation.

After so many years pining and these last couple years being with him, Jaime felt confident in saying she had learned the minute details of his body language well and he was getting ready to step down. He had been getting ready for years, and now it was happening.

"The kids would miss you." Jeremy said, laying his hands flat on the small amount of skin he had available to him. Jaime almost arched into his touch.

"Just the kids?"

His lips twitched. A full blown grin in Jeremy Language. She hand her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth lowered.

"I guess Elena would, too. Besides Kate you're the only female she had to talk to." As he said this his lips ran across the shell of her ear.

And Jaime laughed, head titling back, the arms around his shoulders holding her up and everything. She loved Elena, she even loved the Pack, but she very much doubted they'd notice if she was gone. That was okay though, Pack life was something she had learned over the years and dating the Alpha had pretty much been a crash course. Pack was Pack and very few outsiders would ever be fully integrated. It was a good thin Jaimie was okay being just where she was right now.

She felt Jeremy's lips curve on her neck.

"Cute, you bastard."

His teeth scrapped her pulse point. Jaime shivered again, this time she welcomed the reason. She leaned up, the heavy snow wasn't really heels friendly, so the distance was a little farther than normal, but she got to her goal. Sucking on the soft skin of his ear, she bit gently. There's a soft growl that she could feel in his throat and chest. Jaime grinned.

The loud shouts of the twins calling her name echoed through the moment.

"They're waiting for us." Jaime pulled back, pushing his hands from under the layers of her clothes. The skin they had been touching felt too warm. She wanted to pull off at least five of the layers. Didn't because she knew outside she wouldn't have his hands to keep her warm and there was sure to be a snowball fighting in the future. She didn't need to be a clairvoyant to know this; with the kids and the pack, there was always a snowball fight in the future.

"They can wait a little longer." Jeremy licked his lips, his hands reaching out for her. She skipped nimbly out of his reach, winking. In Jeremy-speak that pretty much meant he wanted to haul her over his shoulder and lock them in their bedroom.

The idea was _very_ appealing. Very. But… Kate and Logan's voices sounded louder and closer.

It'd have to be later.

Grinning, she mouthed as much, pressing a soft kiss to his bottom lips. "You know they can't. Come on, I may be Las Vegas born and raised, but I can throw a mean snowball." She fixed up her coat again.

"Really?" His hands readjusted her scarf, finger lingering by her jaw.

Jaime smiled. "Hey, we can't all be super powered shape shifters. Some of us had to suffer through Phys Ed like regular awkward teens."

"I doubt you were ever an awkward teenager, Pageant Queen." He kissed her cheek.

"And they say you aren't a charmer," she chuckled and stepped outside into the way too cold Russian air; had to brace herself as two five-year old born werewolves ran full tilt at her, almost knocking her down, if not for Jeremy's steadying hand at her back.

And maybe it was sappy, but she liked it there. Liked him there, at her side.  



End file.
